


Rewind

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awesome Leia Organa, Begins with character death, Childbirth, F/M, Leia Organa Deserves Better, Leia Organa-centric, No Death In Childbirth Though, Post-Canon Fix-It, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After her death on Ajan Kloss, Leia Organa is given a choice. What if she could go back, and fix everything, including her relationship with Ben and Han? Presented with that opportunity, she takes it.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Darkpilot Adjacent, Darkpilot: Based On Dreams





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Call this having a bunch of really unsettling dreams earlier and deciding to write to cope.

It wasn’t supposed to end this way. Leia knew that much. Even waking up in the afterlife, with Han there...Leia wondered, even hugging him (as much as two apparitions, two phantoms, could) if she had ever foreseen it ending this way. If she had only been stronger, if she had only fought more for her son, her only child. If she hadn’t just _let_ Snoke and Palpatine hurt him. 

If, if, if. So many ifs, and she hadn’t been strong enough. 

She broke away from Han. Somehow, for her, it didn’t feel earned. 

”It wasn’t supposed to be this way,” she said. 

”Yeah. I know.” Han just seemed so very exhausted. “We were supposed to be happy. All of us. Ben was supposed to be happy.”

”Yeah.” And here she was. Having doomed her son, doomed the galaxy, all thanks to her own arrogance, her own problems that she hadn’t been able to resolve. 

She felt a shift, then, in the Force. Ben...

”No,” she whispered. “No, no, it wasn’t supposed to be this way. He was supposed to live...”

”Ben’s...” She could all but see the look of heartbreak on Han’s face. 

Leia looked down. She could feel her own heart — not breaking, but splintering, falling apart in a way that she had never anticipated having. 

***

”I killed him.”

It was speaking with her mother, her biological mother Padmé — it was there that Leia allowed herself to admit a truth that she was avoiding. 

”I killed him,” she said. “My own arrogance, my own idiocy. I wanted, so badly, to be a good mother...”

”I did too,” Padmé said. "Your father and I — we had so much hopes for you, even when we thought you were a singular child and not twins. No one plans to reenact a bad past.”

”I suppose not.” Perhaps even her father hadn’t planned it either. It was something Leia hadn’t allowed herself to think about. Until now.

***

”There is a way to mend it.”

It was Anakin who spoke to her, later. 

”What about you?” Leia said, bluntly. “You...Ben got his inspiration from somewhere!”

”I’m lost as is, Leia," Anakin said. “I thought I was doing right with what I was doing, just to protect you, Luke and your mother. I...was wrong."

Leia nodded. “I want to do anything. To make up for what I did.”

”What if,” Anakin said, “You could go back?" A beat. “In time. I’ve done plenty of wrong to you, Leia. Torturing you. Hurting the man you loved. Things that no father should do to his own daughter. It caused many of your problems in this timeline. But...if I can do something right, give something back to the galaxy..."

Leia nodded, again. "I’ll do it to save Ben,” she said. “I don’t...know if I like you. As a person.”

”That’s fair.” Anakin said. “What if...what if I could take you back, at least to, at bare minimum, mend your relationship with Ben? To save the galaxy from Palpatine?"

It was a possibility that really was too wonderful. Did she deserve — but then again, it wasn’t about what she deserved. Just about what was right. 

"I’ll do it,” she said. 

***

She said goodbye, to Ben, to Han, to everyone. Made promises, that she wasn’t too certain if she would succeed at keeping. "Ben,” she said, finally, “There’s something I didn’t tell you enough...”

Ben, her boy, smiled. “I know.”

The netherworld of the Force dissolved around her. Leia could already feel, in that moment, time rewinding, time blurring, and then...

***

Of course her father had to be a schutta, even in the afterlife. Of course she had to be back after the battle of Jakku, in the pains and labors of childbirth.


End file.
